


Tunnel Vision

by AEWhore



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEWhore/pseuds/AEWhore
Summary: ANGSTY AF!!!Eddie starts to neglect the reader (you) since he got his AEW championship title shot and you can't take it anymore.
Relationships: Eddie Kingston/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Part 1

Eddie didn't want the AEW championship, he needed it. The hunger he had for that title is what drove him, it’s what powered him to fight every Tuesday and Wednesday night. it guarantees the respect of his so called co-workers who’ve looked down on him since day 1 of joining this company, with that title he could finally get back at all the people who called him a garbage wrestler. That’s where your problem was. Eddie had become so fixated on beating- NO! making Moxley quit that he’s changed completely. He’s become bitter, when you two speak on the phone he speaks as if he is being physically burned or tormented by the world he’s created his head. he spends most of his time either pacing a hole into the hotel room carpet or at the daily’s place with the family working on ways to beat Mox. He hasn’t been back to your shared home in New York in weeks, he claims if he leaves Jacksonville he’ll become distracted and won’t be prepared for Full Gear. You can’t help feel completely neglected, as you yourself are a wrestler but are currently out due to a rotator cuff tear but you’re still helping out backstage as a coach as you feel the dynamite tapings are your only time you get to actually see Eddie anymore. with your injury you need Eddie’s loving support now more than ever but it doesn’t even feel like you rank on his list of priorities. When you see him backstage at dynamite he gives short answers about how he need to focus on winning right now but he’s going to bring the belt back for you and how he is finally going to right all the wrongs that AEW has done and that means making Mox quit, even if it’s the last thing he does. 

You and Eddie have been dating for nearly six years at this point, what drew you to Eddie was his honesty, how he spoke his mind and to hell with anyone who didn’t like him, but what made you stay was how loyal he was. He let you see a side of him that not many people get to see, a softer side. You got to see how his beautiful green eyes would soften when he looked at you, as if you were the solution to every problem he’s ever had. You can’t just throw that away! but you’ve also never seen Eddie like this before. Now instead of love or lust in his eyes you only see torment, confusion and hurt. You’ve tried everything at this point and you’re running out of options and sanity. When will enough be enough? It’s hours before the go home episode of dynamite for Full Gear on Saturday. you’re slowly but surely making your way towards the Family’s dressing room. Tonight was the night you were going to confront Eddie. you were going to give him no escape tonight. He has to talk about what has been happening between the two of you. You let yourself into the dressing room as the guys are used to you looking for Eddie. The room is empty except for Eddie blankly staring at the wall to the left of you as he does his wrist tape. “Hey baby, i need to talk to you.” you say as you side step into his eyeline. “listen doll, i don’t have the time ri-” you cut him off before the excuses could start “Well if you don’t have time then you’ll just listen!” you say as you dragged a chair in front of the bench he’s seated on.

You take a moment to really look Eddie in his forest green eyes that for the first time almost seem blank of emotion, before asking “What’s going on Eddie?” “What do you mean doll?” you breathed out a sigh as you realize this is going to be more difficult than you thought. “what i mean by that Eddie, is that you haven’t spoken to me in weeks and i want to know why?” Eddie was clearly taken off guard by this as his eyebrows creased with confusion “what are talking about? we literally talked this morn-” “NO EDDIE! we didn’t talk this morning, I spoke at you and you grunted back at me, i bet you can’t even remember what I said can you? I’ll wait Eddie “ seeing his face turn from shock at you yelling at him to dread as he realized he couldn’t remember a single word you said to him back at the hotel room this morning. “Listen doll-” “don’t you doll me Eddie, Jesus Christ Eddie do i even matter to you?” your patience was wearing thinner as the seconds passed. “Don’t say that doll, of course you matter to me! I love you don’t I?” Eddie was chuckling by the end of the sentence. Your eyes fall to flour and you can feel your heart begin to crack. “I don’t know anymore Eddie, do you?” Eddie’s face fell as he scrambled to put a sentence together. “Doll don’t say that!! i love you more than anything” you knew his actions proved this to be a lie. “if you love me so much why don’t you talk to me? and don’t give me that i need to focus bull shit, we both know that’s shit” Eddie’s resolve was thinning as your ,however justified, questioning wore him down. “Well what the fuck do you want me to say then, Jesus doll, This title is my number one priority until i win it and show everyone that I’m the best in this entire god damn company” your eyes started to well up as you realized that you were coming to a cross road with Eddie. “but you’re already the best to me! is that not enough?” Eddie answers the question before thinking “No it’s not, your approval hasn’t gotten me jack shit in this business”

If you thought your heart was breaking before, it shattered with this revelation. Your worst nightmare has come true. Eddie doesn’t need nor want you anymore. “Well then… i see how it is… “ as you start to walk out the door, Eddie grabs your arm to pull you back to him and breaks his silence “Wait.. doll i didn’t mean it like that, you know what i meant.” you were fully crying at this stage, “you know what Eddie, No. i don’t know what you meant by that because i don’t even know who you are anymore.” you pull your arm from his grasp. “Doll…. what?! where are you going?” you stop at the doorway to glance back at him “I’m going home to my parents Eddie, I can’t do this anymore. I deserve better than this, I’ll send my brother to pick up my things. I love you, goodbye” you let the door shut behind you as you leave the man you once hoped to be your future, in the past.


	2. Home coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since reader and Eddie have separated. Can they truly live without one another?

Void /vɔɪd/ : noun 1. a completely empty space. “the black void of space" 

For the past week you were like a zombie, forced to watch Eddie sell his soul to the devil for an opportunity at the AEW championship from the confines of your childhood home. When you left Eddie before dynamite last week you had hoped that he would realize what he had before he lost it but sadly it seems your absence has only reaffirmed his previous beliefs that the only certain things in his life are his mother and pro wrestling. Eddie hasn’t reached out to you once since your break up, six years of love and loyalty for radio silence when you know he needs you most. 

As you sat at home the day after Full Gear, you tried to call Eddie after the PPV went off the air but no answer. You hated to admit that you were sitting by the phone to see if he’d return your call but as the hours ticked on, your hope was quickly diminishing. On the Monday however, you were avoiding technology altogether, you knew Eddie would have a segment in BTE and you knew because he quit on Saturday that it would break your heart to see him so lost. Yet once the afternoon became the evening your pride had long since eaten itself and you curled up on the couch around your phone bracing yourself for the worse. You couldn’t bring yourself to skip to wherever Eddie was in the video so instead you opted to anxiously watch as the Elite celebration seemed to go on for hours. 

There.. You were at Eddie’s segment. Since your break up there had been a hole in your chest that had numbed you to a lot of the pain that losing this man caused but as you see his face that once held so much pride, now his face is full of misery and shame for what he’s done to get there. The void in your chest filled with pain and longing for Eddie as he spoke so regretfully of what he’s done to his former close friend. 

“I don’t have anything else in this life……….. I don’t have nothing else but pro wrestling” 

There it was. Your breaking point. Your heart and soul couldn’t break anymore than this. You needed Eddie, and more importantly he needed you now more than ever. You knew now that Eddie had broken his phone so there was no point in trying to call him. You knew what you had to do and where you were needed. You booked a flight from New York to Jacksonville for Tuesday morning. You had 10 hours to pack and prep yourself before seeing Eddie. While packing you were interrupted by a soft knocking at the door, must be your post mates, you’re a stress eater ok? Jeez. As you make your way to the door you hear the soft taps begin on the door again. “I’m here, I’m here calm do-” you swing open the door and the world stops. 

There he stands. The king himself, Eddie Kingston, The love of your life. Before you can get a word out, Eddie pulls you into a tight hug, completely encompassing your senses. He burrows his face into your neck as you feel tears begin to dampen your hoodie, the hoodie you stole from him. You hear him speaking but it’s hazy as he speaks into your neck “I’m sorry doll…. I promised I would…. I let you down… I disappointed everyone” you lead him into your sitting room to rest for a second and catch his breath. As you sit tight beside the obviously hurting Eddie. You reach for his hand and he visibly eases. “I’m so sorry doll, I did everything I said I’d never do just for that chance, just for that shot and… and I blew it. I’m sorry I’m not the man I promised you I was.” you immediately cradled his head into your chest as if you were letting your heart do the talking for you. “Shh baby no, you did what you felt you had to do to get the title, it just wasn’t your time because you weren’t yourself when you were out there.” Eddie raises his head off your chest to look you in the eye as you continue. “The man i saw on Saturday night was not the man i fell in love with, you let your inner saboteur get the better of you and it showed in how you tried to act like the big man you think people want you to be but Eddie..” you trail off as your eyes begin to well up “Eddie, the people want to see YOU be champion, they want to see The King take his throne, it just wasn’t your time-” “But when will it be my time Y/N? Huh? I’m not getting any younger. I don’t regret what i did doll, but it seems no matter what i do or how hard i work that no one wants to see me succeed so what the fuck do I do now huh?” Eddie was getting frustrated as he began to express his built up bitterness, You felt your tears begin to fall as Eddie vents his anger at the business he’s given his life and blood to and even after years of being overlooked and underappreciated you see him work day in and day out to constantly better himself and whatever company or roster he’s in. 

Moments feel like hours as Eddie keeps a strong grip on your hand as if you’re the only thing tethering him to reality. “I don’t know what i do now doll, I’m not gonna get a shot like that again for a long time” Eddie has long since burned out of anger and is left only to feel the sorrow of his disillusionment. His voice was getting weaker and weaker as it cracked until it finally broke as his emotions started to get the better of him. You kissed the top of Eddie’s forehead as words began to fail you as well. “I just.. I just need you with me now doll.” Eddie said barely above a whisper. You tighten your embrace around Eddie as you let your tears soak into his shirt. Both of you had passed the point of talking for the night as you clung to one another. You weren’t sure which one of you needed the hug more but right now you both just needed each other. 

You didn’t realize you had fallen asleep until you felt yourself being carried somewhere, as you groggily opened your eyes to the sight of Eddie as he carried you to your bedroom. You feel yourself being placed gently under the covers of your bed as Eddie tucks you in, he gently kisses you on the forehead as you see him turn to leave. Your hand shoots from under the blanket to grab his wrist. “Stay… with me.. Please” You sleepily grumble as you gently tug Eddie into your arms again. He looks hesitant as he glances shifts between you and the door back to the living room. “I don’t think you’ll want to wake up to me in the morning doll, I’ll take the couch it’s ok I promise” your tiredness was catching up on you as your patience for this man ran out. “Edward Kingston get your butt in here and hold me right now” you try your best to sound as intimidating as possible with your eyes half open from sleep. Eddie doesn’t answer you but instead climbs into bed beside you, pulling you into him so your head lays on his chest and his arms wrap tightly around your waist. 

You knew in the morning you would have to have a difficult conversation with Eddie but that doesn’t matter right now. All that matters right now is that he chose to come to you tonight and he’s here holding you. As you fell into what could only be described as the best sleep either of you have had in months you can’t help but feel the void in your chest fill with love and happiness at having Eddie come home to you.


End file.
